Wrapped Up
by pinkiedoll
Summary: A Secret Santa fic for akai-ringo25!


Pinkie's Part:

This is for akai-ringo25 for the KHR christmas Secret Santa exchange!

I hope you enjoy it! I don't usually write stories for this ship- so I hope it's all right for you.

Lavendar hues covered the silent street. The soft falling snow sending a chill through a certain male's bones. Covered hands came up to a smirking mouth to conserve heat, as he continued down the street. The raven haired male's smile only grew as he moved onward.

A gentle vibration made his hand fall into his pocket, a cell phone being pulled from the confines.

"Ha ha ha, Tsuna! I'm on my way- yeah, I'm very excited to see everyone! ha ha ha.."

The conversation was short, ending on a good note. Yamamoto picked up his pace- wanting to get to the venue for the anual Christmas exchange for the Vongola famiglia. He was particularily excited for this year- his secret santa gift was for someone special- not that his other friends weren't; However, this year was going to be the best.

Yamamoto made his way onto the Vongola the tenth's porch. He knocked lightly, a tall man answering the door.

"Chaos, Yamamoto. I'm glad you could make it."

The raven nodded at the adult Arcobelano, "I'm glad to be here Reborn. Ha ha ha, where's Tsuna- and everyone else?"

"In the parlor, ara- what is the pretty wrapped box?"

"It's a secret! I'm sure my recipient will show it off when they recieve it, haha." The raven placed his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. Reborn nodded,

"I'm sure. Go on, before I change my mind about the holiday and decide to harass you."

Yamamoto grinned, "Yes Sensei!"

As soon as the raven made his way into the front room, he was greeted with warm smiles and a sense of acceptance.

"Hey everyone! Ha Merry Christmas!"

He received warm wishes in return as he settled the wrapped package on the gift table, gazes skimming over the colorful paper. A brunet gestured the other over to the sofa, where himself and a few others were settled, egg nog and cookies in their grasps.

"So..sorry I'm late!"

Tsuna laughed, "It's fine, Takeshi! At least you were able to make it! When Mukuro and Chrome arrive- we'll let them get warmed up and then we'll do the gift exchange!"

The raven nodded, "Sounds good! Haha- I see your mom's been busy in the kitchen!"

Tsuna grinned, "She loves cooking- and she loves when you all come over. So today is wonderful for her."

Gokudera hummed, "Well at least the baseball idiot showed up and is being social. It's more than that violent skylark."

Hibari chuckled, "I didn't realize that my participation in these activities mattered to you so much...octopus."

There was boistrous laughter, "EXTREME BURN!"

"No one asked you turf top!"

Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed loudly, "So much energy!"

The party continued at a leisurely pace, a knock at the door later on made the festivities halt momentarily. Nana opened the door and let in the last of Tsuna's guests. Chrome walking in quietly behind the heterochromatic eyed male.

"Mukuro, Chrome- so glad you could make it!"

"I would not miss a direct invitation from my sweet Tsunayoushi...kufufu.."

Chrome sighed, walking past and placing two small bags onto the gift table, "Please ignore him...Chikusa gave him something odd before we left. He's been oddly affectionate since we left."

Mukuro chuckled, "They received candies from Verde. It sees to have altered our personalities a tad..kufufu...She's feisty and outspoken."

Yamamoto blinked wide eyed, "I can see that- haa..." He said nervously. His eyes darting to his package.

"Let's start the exchange!" Tsuna said happily, "Yamamoto will you do the honours?"

"I would prefer if Reborn-san did. It would feel more like a Vongola-style gift exchange." Came Mukuro's voice. The baseball player nodded, "Yeah, I like that idea- Sensei?"

The Arcobelano grinned as he pulled down his fedora. "Let's get this started. First up is-"

He moved to the table, picking up a small box and looking at the tag. "Hibari- to you."

He tossed the item to the skylark- who opened it slowly and smiled, a hibird keychain dangled from his index finger.

"Whom was my exchange?"

Gokudera raised his palm, Hibari smiled- a true smile. "Thank you, octopus."

Reborn handed the rest of the items out. Gokudera getting a lighter from Mukuro- who in turn got a coupon to a cafe from Tsuna. Tsuna received a sweater from Ryohei- who got boxing tape from Hibari. Yamamoto recieved grape candies from Lambo- who was nervous until the baseball player shared with him. Chrome had given the small child a stuffed toy- resembling an ox.

Yamamoto fidgeted as the Adult Arcobelano handed his package to Chrome. The small girl opening it with care and pausing. Her eyes scanning the card he had given her before her cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose. Her fingers dipping into the box and pulling out a lovely scarf dyed a deep purple.

"Thank you...Yamamoto..."

The baseball player nodded- his cheeks just as red. The small girl standing up and moving across the room. She stopped before the other and leaned forward, kissing his cheek quickly before smiling,

"I accept your feelings- you're a wonderful person- you wrap up things nicely- warming me up with your kind words- and then giving me something to keep me warm. "

Yamamoto grinned, "I'm glad to have someone like you by my side- and I'll kee you."

Tsuna laughed, "Well..looks like everything came together wonderfully! haha what a wonderful holiday."


End file.
